From A to Z
by Great Deceiver
Summary: Hanya berisikan drabble dari A sampai Z! dengan various genre dan lain-lain! Collab with Mad-Darling RnR and Fav please?


**F****aboeloes**

**featuring**

**Mad-Darling**

**.**

**PRESENT**

**"From A to Z"**

**Just a Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ**** drabble fiction**

**Main Pairing : Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga**

**Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ**** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Aku Bukan Pilihan © Iwan Fals**

**Enjoy!~**

**_p.s. : A, C, E,... : Mad-Darling; B-D-F,... and Y : Faboeloes _**

**.**

**.**

**A for Angry**

"Oi, Bakagami! Bagilah makananmu sedikit! Aku kelaparan disini," kata Aomine dengan sebal.

"Enak saja. Aku juga lapar, Ahomine!" balas Kagami, lalu menjauhkan makanannya dari pria berambut biru tua itu.

Aomine menatap makanan Kagami, lalu langsung memindahkan tatapan nya dari makanan yang sangat banyak itu, lalu langsung mencium bibir pria berambut merah di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku juga lapar, kan?" Aomine menyeringai.

**.**

**B for Birthday**

"Oi, Kagami!" Aomine mendatangi Kagami sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, Aomine." Kagami hanya menjawab lesu sambil menatap sepatu basket merahnya yang sudah tidak layak pakai.

"Jadi _one-on-one_, gak?" tanya Aomine sambil menunjukan bola basket ditangannya.

"_Aho_! Kau tidak lihat ini?!" Kagami emosian sambil menunjuk sepatu kesayangannya itu. Dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman—atau lebih tepat seringaian—dari Aomine. Kagami menatapnya agak bingung.

"Ini." Aomine mengeluarkan bungkusan plastik berisi sepatu dengan warna hitam, merah tua, dan biru. Kagami terkejut.

"Apa—" Perkataan Kagami terpotong oleh suara _husky _Aomine.

"_Happy Birthday._"

Dan sukses membuat wajah Kagami memerah.

**.**

**C for Cute**

Aomine terus menatap Kagami yang tengah tertidur lelap. Ia telah mencoba untuk menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali, namun tak ada respon dari pria berambut merah itu.

Ia—pernah—bangun, namun hanya untuk mengatakan "Diamlah, Ahomine," lalu kembali tertidur. Bibir Aomine pun terangkat sedikit, membentuk seulas senyuman tipis.

"Kau lucu," katanya seraya mencubit pipi pria yang tengah tertidur itu dengan lembut."

**.**

**D for Dog**

"Kagami-_kun_." Kuroko tiba-tiba berdiri didepan Kagami yang sedang memutar bola di jarinya.

"...WHOA! Berhenti mengejutkanku seperti itu, Kuroko!" ucap Kagami ngeri.

"Aku sudah berdiri dari tadi, Kagami_-kun_," kata Kuroko membela diri.

"_Souka_..." Kagami menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat apa yang dibawa si pemuda biru muda itu.

"Guk!"

"GYAAA! JAUHKAN ITU DARIKU!" Kagami langsung nge-_scream_ dan lari _sprint_ keluar Gym.

"Kau tahu? Kuroko itu memang sudah gila! Sudah tahu aku trauma (baca : takut) dengan binatang yang bernama 'Anjing' itu! Dia masih saja mendekatkan Nigou kepadaku!" Kagami mengadukan segala keluh kesahnya kepada pemuda berkulit _tan _disebelahnya.

"Hahahahaha! Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mengatasi phobiamu itu." Aomine menyeka air matanya yang keluar akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"..."

"_Ano..._"

"Kenapa? Sudah hilang kan traumanya?"

"GILA MANA MUNGKIN HILANG, _AHO_!" Kagami menjerit ketika melihat Kise dengan pakaian anjing sedang mengelayut manja di lengan Kagami.

Dan langsung disambut tawa dari Aomine.

**.**

**E for End**

"Kau juga sih," kata Kagami, yang sedang memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk tersenyum.

"Andai saja kau memberitahu kalau kau mempunyai penyakit yang kurasa sulit disembuhkan." Setetes air mata kemudian jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Andai saja kau memberitahuku lebih awal..." Pria itu berhenti sebentar. "...Mungkin hubungan kita tak akan berakhir seperti ini, iya kan?" katanya sambil mengelus permukaan batu nisan yang jelas tertulis nama 'Aomine Daiki'.

**.**

**F for Farewell**

"Aomine..." Kagami membuka suara ditengah keheningan yang melanda mereka.

"Hm...?" balas Aomine dengan canggung.

"Aku rasa... Kita akhiri saja ini..."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tahu kau sering jalan bersama Kise, ketika kita tak bisa bertemu."

"Aku—"

"Kau selalu menggunakan alasan bahwa kau akan menemai Momoi untuk berbelanja..."

"Tidak—"

"Lebih baik kita mengucapkan '**selamat tinggal**'..."

Kagami lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Aomine sendiri ditaman itu. Tanpa Kagami tahu, Aomine sedang meneteskan air mata sambil menatap cincin perak yang ingin dia berikan kepada pemuda itu hari ini.

**_._**

**G for Galau**

"Kagami sayang, kamu kemana aja?" kata Aomine sambil masang muka miris.

"Hah? Perasaan gue mah gue disini aja kayaknya," jawab Kagami yang agak bingung. Ngapain Aomine nyariin dia?

Kagami pun menghela napas. "Anak remaja jaman sekarang.." katanya. Padahal dia remaja juga kan ya? Duh.

**.**

**H for Halucination**

Kagami sering menghalusinasikan dirinya bersama dengan Aomine.

Berjalan berdua di temani oleh sebuah payung dan hujan, makan bersama di rumahnya sambil meminum segelas coklat hangat di musim gugur dan dingin, serta berjalan-jalan di musim semi dan makan semangka di musim panas.

Namun, tetap saja semua itu hanyalah halusinasi belaka.

Kagami tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu lagi bersama dengan pemuda beriris _navy__ blue_ itu. Karena, Kagami tahu bahwa Aomine sudah mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik. Karena...

Aomine sudah _pergi_.

**.**

**I for Imagination**

"Ahomine?! Sedang apa kau disini?!" kata Kagami kaget. Orang-orang di sekitarnya pun melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Siapa yang kau cari, Kagami-kun?" tanya seseorang di sampingnya, yang merupakan Kuroko, sang pemain ke-6 bayangannya.

"Aomine-kun? Dia tidak ada di sini," katanya lagi.

Kagami pun langsung tersadar. "Ah, jadi.." gumamnya lirih. "Heh. Bodohnya aku. Dia sudah tidak ada di sini lagi, iya, kan?"

**.**

**J for Jacket**

"Kagami." Aomine memanggil Kagami yang sedang minum setelah _one-on-one_.

"Hn?" jawab si iris _crimson._

"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menggantikan jaket yang sering kita pakai disekolah menjadi baju pengantin. Percaya pada—"

**BUGH!**

"_A-Aho!_"

**.**

**K for Kacang**

"Ahomine," panggil Kagami. Namun, tak ada respon. Sang pria berambut biru itu masih tertidur, yang kemudian membuat pria berambut merah itu kesal.

"Oi! Ahomine!" bentak Kagami. "KACANG!" teriaknya kemudian.

"APA SIH?! GANGGU ORANG TIDUR AJA!" Aomine pun mendapat tamparan tanda "sayang" dari Kagami.

**.**

**L for Light**

Aomine sedang men-_dribble_ bola yang dia pegang. Didepannya terlihat seorang pemuda beriris _crimson_ yang berjaga. Mata Aomine terlihat fokus, namun mata pemuda alis cabang—Kagami Taiga itu terlihat cukup tegang.

Terjadi keheningan yang melanda mereka berdua. Akhirnya, Aomine maju dengan wajahnya yang datar namun mengintimidasi Kagami.

"_Your Light is too dim..._"

Dengan mudahnya, Aomine melewati Kagami yang terdiam. Setelah Aomine memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring, Kagami menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Aomine. Terlihat perempatan imajiner di dahi empunya surai _dark red_.

"PALA LO! NGATAIN CAHAYA GUE _DIM_, LIAT TUH KULIT LO SENDIRI!" Kagami langsung ngamuk di tempat.

Doa'kan saja Aomine di terima di sisi-Nya.

**.**

**M for**** Mine**

"Oi, kau jangan pergi kemana-mana untuk beberapa hari ini," kata Aomine kepada Kagami.

Kagami pun mengangkat alis. "Hah? Mengapa kau jadi mengaturku?" balas pria berambut merah itu.

"Karena kau hanya milikku," jawab Aomine, yang kemudian menyeringai.

**.**

**N for Necklace**

Sejak tadi—saat mereka berdua sedang _one-on-one—_Aomine tidak bisa fokus sama sekali. Skor yang di cetak oleh Aomine 'pun hanya berbeda 2 poin dari Kagami. Sedari tadi, Aomine hanya memperhatikan gerakan kalung berbandul cincin yang dikenakan pemuda_ crimson_ itu.

Setelah selesai _one-on-one_, Aomine tidak tahan untuk bertanya kepada Kagami.

"Kagami."

"Iya?"

"Kalung itu...diberikan oleh siapa?"

"Ah, itu diberikan oleh Himuro." Kagami memegang kalungnya.

"Himuro...? ...Oh! Yang dari Yosen High itu?" tanya Aomine agak tegang.

"Iya."

Hati Aomine langsung terasa sakit saat mendengarnya. Langsung saja dengan spontan ia berkata :

"Aku tidak suka kau memakai kalung darinya. Hanya dengan begitu, kau sudah terjerat eh oleh pesonanya?!" Kagami terdiam sejenak.

"Dia hanya saudaraku, tidak lebih."

"Tapi kau senang 'kan? Mendapat kalung itu darinya."

"Kau bodoh." Kagami langsung pergi meninggalkan Aomine sendirian.

Sudah seminggu Kagami tidak bertemu dengan Aomine. Pemuda berkulit _tan _itu agak menyesali perkataanya yang kelewatan. Dia berniat minta maaf kepada Kagami. Namun, Aomine tidak pernah melihat Kagami lagi. Kagami juga tidak pernah datang ke _Maji Burger _lagi.

Esok harinya, Aomine mendapatkan pesan singkat yang berhasil membuatnya menangis. Dia merasa menjadi lelaki yang paling brengsek yang pernah ada.

**_'Aomine, kita akhiri saja...'_**

**.**

**O for Onion**

"Pft, Kagami, kau menangis?" tanya Aomine sembari menahan tawanya.

Kagami pun terkejut, dan langsung menoleh ke arah pria bersurai biru gelap itu. "T-tidak, bodoh! Gara-gara aku sedang memotong bawang, air mataku keluar!" katanya, yang kemudian mengusap air matanya yang keluar.

Aomine pun menyeringai. "Buat masakan yang enak, ya," kata Aomine, lalu ia mencium dahi pria bersurai merah itu.

**.**

**P for Pilihan**

Kagami Taiga_—_pemuda berambut merah gelap ini sedang berdiri di lapangan dekat _Maji Burger_. Dia tidak memainkan bola oranye yang dia pegang. Karena, matanya tertuju pada seorang_—_tidak, lebih tepatnya dua orang.

"Dengan siapa si _Aho_ itu?"

Kagami 'pun mengemasi barang-barangnya dan mengikuti kedua orang yang masuk ke restoran _fast food_ tersebut. Suara seorang pemuda kelewat ceria menyapa indra pendengarannya. Kagami menghampiri mereka dan berdiri di sebelah meja mereka.

"Kagami_cchi_~"

"Ah~ Kagami_cchi_ belum tahu ya, _ssu~_?"

"Belum tahu apa?"

"Aku dan Aomine_cchi _resmi berpacaran, _ssu_~"

**Deg!**

Kagami terdiam dan akhirnya berkata, "Selamat kalau begitu...!"

**...**

"Ah, dalam perpisahan kelas 3 kali ini. Seorang pemuda dari kelas 1 akan menujukkan bakatnya! Kita sambut~ Kagami Taiga!"

Suara riuh penonton tidak di hiraukannya. Kakinya melangkah mantap menaiki panggung yang lumayan besar itu. Tangannya kemudian meraih mikrofon yang menyala.

"Lagu ini...saya nyanyikan untuk seseorang yang berada di sini..." Mata _crimson_-nya menatap pemuda biru tua yang berdiri ditengah-tengah kerumunan yang balik menatapnya.

_"...Aku lelaki tak mungkin _

_Menerima bila_

_Ternyata kau mendua_

_Membuatku terluka _

_Tinggalkan saja diriku_

_Yang tak mungkin menunggu_

_Jangan pernah memilih_

**_Aku bukan pilihan..._**_"_

**_._**

**Q for Queen**

"Jangan kau perlakukan aku seperti tadi, Ahomine. Aku bukan anak kecil!" kata Kagami kesal. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Oh? Dan mengapa tidak boleh?" tanya Aomine, melemparkan seringai tipis ke arah pria itu.

Kagami pun menghela napas. "Kan sudah kubilang. Jangan membuatku kesal, sialan!" bentak Kagami.

"Ssh, diam, _hime-sama_," kata Aomine sambil mengangkat telunjuknya.

.

**R for Ring**

Nampaknya, hari ini adalah ulang tahun pemuda biru tua yang menjadi tokoh utama disini. Dia adalah Aomine Daki—maaf, maksudku Daiki. Dari dia bangun tidur, sampai dia pulang sekolah, dia selalu mendapat kesialan.

Dan kesialannya itu aneh. Semua yang menjadi kesialannya, berhubungan dengan cincin. Mulai dari nemu cincin di WC, hampir keselek cincin, cincin di dalam baju sekolah, cincin di dalam nasi. Lalu cinta ada kata 'cincin'. Pokoknya semua serba cincin.

Saat malam hari dia sedang sendirian, dia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Kagami Taiga yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya sambil menatapnya polos.

"Ada apa?"

"..." Kagami tidak menjawab dan hanya menyelonong masuk ke rumah Aomine.

"..._Otanjoubi Omedetou_..." Kagami tiba-tiba tersenyum dan berlutut didepan Aomine dan membuka kotak kecil yang ia pegang. Ternyata isinya cincin!

**.**

**S for Suki**

"Coba bilang 'Aomine _daisuki_' dengan tingkah unyu," kata Aomine.

"Hah? Siapa lo? Gue ga kenal," balas Kagami.

Aomine pun masang muka mewek. "Lo ga kenal gue?! Kagami, lo amnesia?! Apa gara-gara gue udah pergi lama, abis itu lo lupa gue itu siapa?" tanya Aomine dengan syok.

"Ya kagak, lah! Lo aja belom kasih tau nama lo," jawab Kagami kayak orang ga ada salah.

"Nama gue—"

**Cup!**

"HAHAHAHAHA! DIBOONGIN MAUAN!" kata Kagami sambil tertawa.

"Emang lo kira gue cepet lupa nama orang?" Kagami tersenyum lebar.

"Sini lo," kata Aomine sambil memeluk Kagami. "Karena lo ga mau bilang, gue aja, ya. Kagami _daisuki_," katanya.

Kagami terkejut, dan wajahnya pun memerah. "Tch, _Aho_," katanya.

**.**

**T for Takut**

"Lo—!" Kagami menggeram marah saat mendapati Aho—maksudnya—Aomine Daiki sedang duduk disebelahnya. Padahal, seingatnya dia ada disini sendirian. Jangan-jangan...

"Lo ketularan _misdirection_-nya Kuroko?! Anjir, sejak kapan?"

"Pala lo putus lah. Mana mungkin es kece kayak gue punya misdireksyen!"

"Ha? Es? Maksud lo _ace _kali. _And _apa-apaan dengan misdireksyen?! Adanya _misdirection _keles."

"Yah itu terserah lo aja deh. Bai de way, mau ke taman hiburan gak? Cobain wahana rumah hantu yang baru buka? Lumayan dapet diskon _gocap_ (baca : 50) persen."

"Ya udah, tapi jangan nangis kejer ya waktu disana~" ledek Kagami sambil ketawa.

"Bacot lo, adanya lo yang bakal takut! Yuk cabut!"

Setelah sampai, Aomine mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membeli tiket. Kagami membatin, _tumben si Aho mau nraktir gue?_ Akhirnya mereka berjalan ke wahana yang dituju dan langsung masuk. Awalnya sih, semua baik-baik aja. Sampai-sampai, sesosok hantu (yang hanya bohongan) mengejutkan mereka.

"KYAA!" Kagami menjerit.

"Jir, serem amat!" Aomine menggenggam erat tangan Kagami.

Akhirnya, mereka bisa melewati itu dengan selamat. Aomine lalu berjalan untuk membeli minum. Kagami sudah mencarikan tempat duduk untuk mereka. Kagami menunggu, namun Aomine tidak kunjung kembali. Seketika, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari pemuda _tan_ itu. Matanya menangkap Aomine ada di _stan_ makanan.

**PLETAK!**

"Apaan sih?!" Aomine ngamuk. Kagami langsung saja menyeret tangannya,"Lo, ikut gue." Kagami membawa Aomine ke sudut suatu gedung yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Lo kemana aja?! Lama amat kali!" bentak Kagami sambil menggenang air mata.

"Jadi lo takut kehilangan gue?" Aomine menyeringai sambil memeluk pemuda itu.

**.**

**U for**** Umbrella**

"Di luar mendung. Kau tidak mau membawa payung?" tanya Aomine dengan malas.

"Eh.. tidak usah," jawab Kagami pun segera melesat keluar. Saat di tengah jalan menuju supermarket, hujan mulai turun.

"Sial.." katanya dengan kesal. Ia mulai berlari, dan saat pria itu baru berlari beberapa meter, ia terpeleset.

"Sial banget sih gue hari ini," pikirnya. Setelah menghela napas, Kagami bangkit, dan berteduh di salah satu halte terdekat.

"Kayaknya gue tunggu sampe hujan reda aja deh," pikirnya kecewa.

"Butuh ini?" tanya seseorang.

Kagami terkejut. "Aho—?!" katanya, tak tunggu. itu bukan tak. sial. [] kata Kagami, yang langsung mengambil payung yang dibawa oleh pria bersurai biru tua itu.

"Mau pergi sama-sama?" Aomine menawarkan.

Wajah Kagami pun sedikit memerah. "B-boleh," jawabnya sedikit gugup.

**.**

**V for Velocity**

**_"Kecepatan memang sangat di butuhkan dalam bermain basket,"_** ucap Aomine Daiki saat di wawancarai (_live_) oleh sebuah stasiun TV ternama di Tokyo.

"Halah!" ucap Kagami Taiga sambil tiduran di sofanya. Matanya menatap Aomine yang sekarang berada di TV dengan malas.

"Dia juga kalah lawan gue." Kagami melanjutkan. Dia sedang berada di _apartment_-nya yang ia tempati bersama rival—ehem—kekasih bodohnya itu.

**_"_****_Hanya 1 hal yang tidak boleh menggunakan kecepatan. Yaitu, mencintai_****_ ~" _**ucap Aomine sambil menggerling nakal ke arah kamera. Kontan saja wajah Kagami memerah.

"Dasar, bodoh!"

**.**

**W for WICKED**

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang WICKED itu baik?! Organisasi sialan itu telah mengambil Kuroko, dan kau _masih_ bilang WICKED itu baik?! Aomine, kau gila?!" bentak Kagami kepada pria bersurai biru tua di depannya.

Mungkin saja pria itu tidak tahu, tetapi hati Aomine telah pecah menjadi beribu-ribu bagian karena Kagami tidak mau memperhatikannya. Kuroko, Kuroko, dan Kuroko. Ialah orang yang selama ini diperhatikan olehnya.

**.**

**X for ****X-mas**

Aomine menatap kalender yang tergantung di kamarnya. Matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan saat menatap angka yang sudah dia hias dengan bentuk hati disana. Angka itu adalah '25' dan sekarang ada dibulan '12'. Jadi, kalian mengerti 'kan maksudnya? Ya, 25 Desember adalah _X-mas day_ dan tanggal jadian mereka.

Aomine sudah mempersiapkan apa yang akan dia berikan pada si pemuda berkulit coklat muda tersebut. Aomine mengambil telepon genggamnya dan mengirimkan _e-mail_ pada pemuda itu. Dia menunggu lama, namun tidak mendapat balasan sama sekali. Dia 'pun menekan angka '1' yang terdapat nomor Kagami. Dan sekali lagi, sang _navyblue_ hanya mendapat jawaban dari kotak suara. Dia menghela nafas lelah.

"Mungkin dia sudah sampai di taman dan ingin memberiku kejutan," gumamnya sambil menyeringai senang. Aomine keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan ke tempat yang sudah mereka bicarakan 2 hari yang lalu. Dari kejauhan, Aomine menangkap siluet Kagami yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Oi, Taiga!" panggil Aomine. Kagami tidak menjawab. "Oi, kau kenapa?" tanya Aomine lagi sambil memegang hadiah berupa sarung tangan yang senada dengan rambut Kagami. Tiba-tiba, Kagami memeluk Aomine erat. Membuat Aomine bingung setengah mati.

Aomine menatap punggung Kagami yang terasa transparan dan mengeluarkan sayap putih. Sebuah kata terucap dari bibir seputih kapas milik Kagami.

_"Maaf..."_

Dan saat itulah, salju turun untuk pertama kalinya dan lagu Natal diputar.

**.**

**Y for**** Young**

"Itu kau waktu masih muda ha?" tanya Aomine yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa apartemen Kagami sambil membolak-balikkan 1 buah album foto besar.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau imut..." gumam Aomine sambil menatap foto Kagami saat masih muda. Kira-kira berkisar 8 tahunan. Wajah Kagami langsung memerah dan terus menggumamkan '_aho_' tanpa suara. Mata Aomine membulat sempurna saat melihat foto Kagami saat masih umur 3 tahun yang sedang ganti baju dikamar.

"Whoa, 'itu'mu lucu."

Wajah Kagami semakin memerah dan merampas album foto tersebut. Lalu dia menghajar Aomine.

"Eromine!"

"Bakagami! Yang lucu itu boneka harimaumu, _baka_!"

**.**

**Z for Zutto**

"Kagami, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya bukan?"

"Jawab aku Kagami."

"Kau mendengarku bicara kan? Kau bilang kita akan terus bersama selamanya..."

"Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri, Kagami?"

"Kumohon, jawab aku Kagami... Aku tidak mau kau pergi, _baka_. Aku rela menjadi _Ahomine_-mu selamanya..."

"Kau jangan terus tertidur di peti ini. Dan jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau akan bangun 'kan? Kita akan sama-sama lagi kan? Main basket lagi? Main game lagi? Ya kan?!"

Tanpa sang pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki itu sadari, dibelakangnya terdapat siluet putih bersayap yang sedang memeluknya dan menangis.

_"Aku mencintaimu selamanya..."_

**.**

**Review and Favorite?**


End file.
